


Beyaz

by Austenviolet



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Black Family, Childhood Memories, Gen, Taboo
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 05:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3435551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Austenviolet/pseuds/Austenviolet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beyaz, artık bembeyaz olmak zorunda değildi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beyaz

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Selemetis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selemetis/gifts).



> “duvar” kelimesi ve “bir tabuyu yıkın” şartıyla yapılan Keyword Challenge için yazılmıştır. Carmenta’ya şarkı seçimindeki yardımından dolayı teşekkürler.  
> Ve Metis, doğum günün kutlu olsun, sana özel bişey yazamadım ama bunu sana ithaf ediyorum. Nice yaşlara <3

**_#Bobby Kim-White Memory_ **

Yıllar gelip geçer evlerin üzerinden. İlk günkü canlılıklarını alıp götürür onlardan, yerine hatıralardan mürekkep izler bırakır duvarlarına… Güzel ama boş salonlar, içinde yaşanıldıkça ev olmaktan çıkar, “yuva” olur, tüm yıpranmışlıkları üst üste koyup biriktirerek ve süsleyerek. Evin her köşesi minik bir anıyı sahiplenir zamanla, mutfak masasının kenarındaki çizik çocukların eski zamanlardaki yaramazlıklarından bir parça saklar; yeterince beyazlamayan bazı duvarlar, içinde içilen sigaraları anımsatır.

Yıllar sonra dönüp baktığınızda, bir evden okuyabilirsiniz bir tarihi. Ailelerin, insanların, hayatların tarihini… Seneler evvel odaların birinde doğan bir çocuğun ağlamasını işitebilirsiniz, merdivenlerde koşan ayak seslerini duyabilirsiniz; zorlarsanız, mutfaktan yükselen yemek kokusu bile burnunuza çarpar belki.

Bütün bu gerçeklik içinde ironik olan şey, fark ettiğiniz bunca şeyin o anda asla orada olmayışıdır. Orada oldukları zamanda ise, muhtemelen fark etmemişsinizdir.

***

Narcissa Malfoy, bahçe kapısını iter ve iki katlı, beyaz, eski ahşap eve doğru tarumar bahçeden yürürken; tüm o sararmış, üzerine kar yağmış otlara ve dökülmeyen yaprakları birbirine dolanmış ağaçlara karşın, taze biçilmiş çimen kokusunu alabiliyordu sanki. Çocukluğunun yegane mutlu vakitlerine sinmiş bir kokuydu bu.

Narcissa küçük, uzun sarı saçları örgülü gezen, prenses bir çocukken; yani daha anne babası ölmemiş ve o kardeşleriyle beraber amcasının evine, Grimmauld’a taşınmak zorunda kalmamışken; bu köhne ev, onun “yuva”sıydı. Duvarları bembeyazdı o zaman, bahçe temiz ve düzenliydi, içinden kahkahalar yükselirdi… Anne babası, hiçbir zaman amcası ve yengesi kadar soğuk, disiplinli insanlar olmamışlardı. Ya da belki Narcissa o zamanlar öyle küçüktü ki, öyleydilerse de fark edememişti.

Kaç yaşındaydı buraya en son geldiğinde? Bahçeyi aşıp, evin ahşap, cilası aşınmış büyük kapısının önünde dururken, boğazında yükselen düğümle merak etti. Yedi mi, sekiz mi? Sekiz civarında olduğunu hatırlıyordu sanki, ama emin de olamıyordu, puslu senelerin ardından baktığında, hiçbir şey net değildi çünkü.

Eli tozlanmış kapı koluna uzandı, her gururlu Slytherin ailesinin evinde olduğu gibi, orada da yılan simgesi işliydi. Derin bir nefes aldı, hatıraların kokusunu duyabiliyordu adeta, onu bekliyorlardı...

Bir an gözlerini kapattı ve kendisini, Andromeda’yla bahçede koşturmaktan kan ter içinde kalıp, bir bardak meyve suyu içip dinlenmek için eve dönen, sarı örgülü küçük kız olarak görebiliyordu tekrar. O kadar kolaydı... Sanki şimdi kapıyı itip açtığında onu tertemiz, eşyaları parlak ve lüks salonları karşılayacak, ev cinleri gelip küçük hanımın bir arzusu olup olmadığını soracaktı. Babası koltukta oturmuş, bir Quidditch dergisi karıştırıyordu belki, annesi, her zamanki gibi ayakta, hemen yanına gelecek ve çok terlediği için onu yarı şefkatle azarlayacaktı, yukarı, odasına çıkıp üstünü değiştirmesi gerekecekti, çıplak olacaktı ayakları sonra, tahta merdivenden koşa koşa çıkarken kuş gibi hissedecekti kendini, saçları arkasından, çok sevdiği şekliyle, bir sağa bir sola özgürce savrulacaktı ve etekleri dalgalanacaktı her adımında... Akşam yemekte Fransız usulü bir et yemeği olacaktı, annesinin en sevdiği. Günün dedikodularını tartışacaktı büyükler, Andromeda ve Bellatrix, yaşlarının getirdiği bir özgüvenle, onların konuşmalarını anlar gibi yapacaklar, sonra sıkılıp kendi gündemlerine döneceklerdi, Narcissa doğum gününde hediye gelen fırfırlı pembe cübbesini anlatacaktı ablalarına bininci kez, Bella bile gülümseyecekti...

Eskiden hepsi gülümserdi. Çok eskiden.

Bir an, gözlerinin ardındaki hayal öyle gerçekti ki; Narcissa onları açtığında, yaşlar göz pınarlarına birikmişti. Burnunu hafifçe çekip, elinin tersiyle gözlerini sildi, cesur bir hareketle asasını kapının koluna doğrultup, kapıyı açtı...

Onu ıslık gibi, yavaş ve hazin bir gıcırtıyla içeri buyur etti beyaz ev.

İçerisi toz, mazi ve gözyaşı kokuyordu; sarışın kadın, ağır adımlarla içeri girerken, ahşap zemin küskünce homurdanıyor, ama yıllar sonra dönen bu davetsiz misafiri, yine de bağrına basar gibi usul seslerle karşılıyordu. Salondaki eşyalar yerli yerindeydiler, mobilyalar, tablolar, halılar... Hepsinin üzerini bir toz tabakası örtmüş, çürümenin kokusu boy vermeye başlamıştı. Pıt pıt minik ayak sesleri duydu Narcissa; göremediği bir fare, göremediği bir yere kaçmış olmalıydı.

Anılar, sesler, görüntüler üstüne üşüştü; hayalet bir çocukluğun nefesi değdi yüzüne... Usulca dolandı Narcissa eski evinde, her bir eşyaya dokundu, her dokunuşta hatırladı, ağladı, özledi... Dönmek çok acı bir kefaretti, çocukluğuna ödediği.

Sanki her şey aynı gibiydi, ama Narcissa, neyin farklı olduğunu dakikalar sonra anladı, eksimiş bir sandalyede oturup duvarlara bakarken.

Duvarlar, kirli beyazdı artık, neredeyse sarı. Oysaki eskiden, bütün duvarları bembeyaz olurdu. Karbeyaz... Narcissa’nın hatırladığı her anıda, bembeyaz duvarlar vardı.

Bu ayrıntı, çocukluğunun evinden çok net bir görüntü olarak hafızasındaydı; çünkü o lekesizlik, Narcissa’nın ömrü boyunca olması gereken şeydi. İyi yetiştirilmiş asil kızlar, safkan ailelerinin gözbebeği cadılar, tıpkı evlerinin duvarları gibi olmalıydı: Kusursuz, lekesiz, beyaz.

Narcissa, amcasının ailesinin aksine, kendi ailesinde hiçbir zaman büyük kısıtlamalar olduğunu hatırlamıyordu. Safkan ailelere özgü birtakım kurallar ve adetleri vardı elbette, ama Druella Black, kızlarına karşı her zaman bir parça fazladan hoşgörüye sahipti.

Ama Narcissa’nın, çocukken yapmasının kesinlikle yasak olduğunu hatırladığı tek bir şey vardı. Bir kez denediği ve annesinin kızgınlığını tüm heybetiyle tadınca, bir daha asla cesaret edemediği bir şey.

Altı yaşındaydı. Kalabalık bir aile yemeği olmuştu, amcası ve ailesi gelmişlerdi; çok korktuğu huysuz yengesi Walburga, yemek boyunca kıpırdanıp duran, ondan bir yaş küçük kuzeni Sirius... Onun küçüğü Regulus, yalnızca dört yaşındaydı ve onu getirmeyi uygun bulmamış gibilerdi. Narcissa buna üzüldüğünü hatırlıyordu, çünkü kendisiyle neredeyse yaşıt iki erkek kuzeniyle oynamak, hele ki sessiz ve uysal Regulus’la, hayatının en keyifli aktivitelerindendi.

Yine de, yemeğin ardından büyükleri yalnız bırakmak için ablaları kendi odalarına kaçarken, o Sirius’u arkasından sürükleyerek odasına götürdü, salondaki sıkıcı sohbeti arkalarında bıraktılar.

Sirius her zaman fazla ukala ve haşarıydı Narcissa’ya göre, ama çok eğlenceli oyun fikirleri de bulurdu. Ama o gün, Narcissa ona önce, babasının hediye ettiği boya takımını gösterecekti, istediği tona değişebilen sihirli pastel boyalarını...

Kuzeni, önce burun kıvırdı gösterişli sete; ama sonra, merakla turuncu bir pasteli eline aldı, Narcissa’nın açık duran defterine gelişigüzel bir çizgi çekti. Turuncunun farklı tonları bir an çizginin üzeirnde belirdi, sarışın kız gülerek birisine parmağıyla dokunduğunda boyanan yer o tona büründü, Sirius’un gözleri şaşkınlıkla açıldı. Narcissa ona  “Bak, gördün mü?” diyerek gülerken, siyah saçlı çocuk hevesle, boyaların hepsini denemeye kararlı görünerek kutuya elini tekrar uzattı.

Boyadılar. Sarıya, kırmızıya, maviye, yeşile, akıllarına gelebilecek her tonla, sayfalarca... Evler çizdiler, nehirler, kuşlar, büyücüler ve cadılar... Sirius o gün ilk defa, oturduğu yerde bir oyun oynamaktan mutlu görünüyordu.

Bitmeyen boyalarıyla kağıtlardan çıkıp ellerini boyamaya başlamaları önce kazara oldu, sonra keyifle devam etti, sonra yine kazara, turuncu boya yaslandıkları beyaz duvara değiverdi.

Narcissa önce korkmuştu, beyaz, bembeyaz duvarda pervasız bir lekeydi, tupturuncu. Ama Sirius gülmüş ve turuncunun yanına bir de sarı ekleyivermişti, eğlenceli görünmüşlerdi çokça, Narcissa da kıkırdamış ve kuzeninden geri kalmamıştı.

O zaman bilmiyordu, her çocuk duvarları boyamak isterdi. Onun için bu heves yeni bir şeydi ve sonra uzun yıllar arayacağı kadar keyifle, duvarı rengarenk boyamışlardı, resimler çizmişlerdi beyaz tuvale, mutlulukla gülerek...

Çocuk dünyalarında yarattıkları mutluluk, kapının açılması ve duvarın halini gören annesinin feryadıyla sona ermişti.

Narcissa, annesini o denli sinirlendirenin ne olduğunu hiç anlayamamıştı; ama Druella Black öfkeliydi ve bunu anladığında, köşeye sinmişti küçük kız. Annesi anlamadığı şeyler söylüyordu, bir hanımefendinin nasıl pis bir Muggle çocuğu gibi olabildiğini anlamadığından, onu çok mu şımarttıklarından, güzelim duvarının halinden, o lanet boyaları aldığı için suçun en başta kocasında olduğundan, misafirlerine rezil olacaklarından...

Narcissa’ya sorarsanız, misafirlerine onları rezil eden bizzat annesiydi, çünkü evdeki herkes onun sesine toplanmıştı. İki yetişkin erkek manzaraya gülmekle yetinmişlerdi, Bella ve Andromeda eğlenerek bakmışlardı; ama annesi onuruna hakaret edilmiş gibi davranıyordu, Walburga Black Sirius’a ölümcül bakışlar atıyor ve Narcissa... Utanç içinde sadece dikiliyordu.

O akşam, tatsız hava babasının ve amcasının çabalarıyla yatıştırılmış, büyütülecek bir şey olmadığı söylenip, çocuklardan da bunu bir daha yapmayacakları sözü alınmıştı ve ertesi gün, olay unutulmuştu.

Ama Narcissa hiç unutmamıştı; hayatını bembeyaz bir duvar gibi lekesiz, kusursuz olmaya adamıştı ve bir daha, hiçbir beyaz duvarı boyamamıştı. Oysa Sirius’a hak vermişti o gece, küçük kuzeni, “Beyaz çok sıkıcı.” dediğinde...

Ayağa kalktı sarışın kadın, ellerini duvarlarda gezdirerek ilerledi merdivenlere doğru. O uzak akşamın anıları nasıl olup da üşüşmüştü zihnine, anlamıyordu. Unuttuğu, gömdüğü şeylerdi bunlar uzun zamandır. Ama Narcissa için, gömdüklerini tekrar çıkarma vakti artık gelmemiş miydi?

O gün, en büyük kavgalarından birini etmişlerdi Lucius’la. Senelerdir bir mecburiyet, Draco’yu ve aile adlarını güvende tutma mecburiyeti üzerinden yürüyen evlilikleri; oğullarının savaşın ardından yurtdışına gidişi ve ortada korunacak kadar saygın bir aile adının kalmamasıyla, iyiden iyiye çatırdıyordu artık. Narcissa üzgün hissetmiyordu... Tuhaf bir şey hissediyordu, içi boşalmış gibiydi sanki, birisi göğüs kafesinde bir pencere açmış gibi.

Çoktan unutmuş olmasa, o hissin adının özgürlük olduğunu bilirdi.

Eski ahşap basamakları dikkatli adımlarla çıktı, her adımında sarı-gri bir toz kalkıyordu yerden. Narcissa çocukluğundan kalma kahkahaları duyuyordu toz zerreciklerinde... Anne ve babasının art arda ölümlerinin gölgesini görüyordu. Hiç dinmeyecekmişcesine akıttıkları gözyaşlarının ıslaklığı bile, parmaklarında gibiydi.

Eski odasına girdi. Oda boştu, içindeki eşyaları onlarla beraber taşınmıştı zamanında. Ama gözlerini yumsa... Hepsini tıpatıp eski yerlerindeymiş gibi tahayyül edebilirdi.

“Beyaz sıkıcı.” demişti Sirius, duvara kahverengi boyayla bir köpek çizerken. Duvarları, artık karbeyazı değildi.

Ağlamak istedi Narcissa, ama içinden hiç yaş gelmedi. Yürüdü o da, o aşina duvar dibine, o günahkâr yere... Duvarı boyamak, çocukluğunun mutlu anılarının içinde boy veren yegane yasaktı.

Kaç sene olmuştu, eline hiç boya almayalı? Oysa küçükken onları ne çok severdi.

Cübbesinin cebinden bir knut çıkardı, asasının bir hareketiyle, düşünmeksizin, onu bir pastel boyaya çevirmişti bile. Turuncuydu, tıpkı beyaz duvarı ilk boyayan gibi... Basit bir şeydi, ama Narcissa onu ellerinde tutarken, yeniden altı yaşında gibi hissediyordu, yeniden mutlu olabilirmiş gibi.

Eğildi, onu kimsenin göremeyeceğini bilmenin verdiği rahatlıkla cübbesinin batmasına aldırmayarak dizlerinin üstüne çöktü, hafifçe titreyen parmaklarıyla, boyayı duvara sürttü.

Turuncu leke, kirli duvarda pervasızca sırıttı; sarışın kadın gözlerini kapattı.

Uzun zamandır sadece kirli olan eski beyaz duvar, kirli ve renkli olacaktı artık. Ve öyle güzel olacaktı... Beyaz, artık bembeyaz olmak zorunda değildi.

Narcissa’nın gözlerinden, kafesinden azat edilmiş birr damla yaş süzüldü.


End file.
